Faith's Calling
by Molly108
Summary: When the new wolf, Faith, comes to the zoo, all she wants is to go home. Can Kowalski's latest invention help her find it? My first story on this site!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I hope it turns out good. I'm a little scared that it will be bad... Here it goes.**

**FAITH** pulled her head in from the window. Her human, Mark, sat in the driver's seat of the '94 ford F-150. The truck was old and on the verge of falling apart on the Montana highway.

"How's my girl?" Mark ruffled the dog's ears.

"Rrruff." Faith responded. If Faith could read the dna tests and headlines, she would know that she was not a dog, but in fact 100% grey wolf. But that didn't concern her, she was just living the dream.

Faith yawned and laid down in the seat.

"What's the matter girl? Tired?"

"Mmmm" Faith answered.

The truck soon sputtered and died, Mark swore and steared the truck to the side of the road. He attempted to start the key, but the truck wouldn't run. He grabbed his coat and stepped out. "I'll be back, sit tight girl."

Faith stood up in the seat and watched Mark cross the front of the truck. He lifted the hood and proped it up.

At that second, a trucker was speeding down the highway, not really speeding, but going way to fast for the road's current condition. The red semi truck hit a patch of black ice and slid...

Faith didn't see the semi hit the F-150, but she felt it. The wolf was pitched forward into the dash, she hit her head and fell to the floorboard knocked out cold.

When she came to, she was lying on the ceiling. Her world was a series of red and blue lights surrounded by blackness. Someone was giving commands, but Faith couldn't hear them, she couldn't hear anything over the last thing she remembered hearing, the echoing of tires screeching in a desperate attempt to get traction.

Faith pulled herself towards the broken reminates of the windsheild. Dragging herself out, she felt the cold snow, and the cool air, she could now see the red and blue lights better. The wolf continued to drag herself along the ground. Once she was out from under the truck Faith dropped to the ground, panting heavily. The lights started to dim and Faith succumbed to sleep.

**AT THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO** Skipper and his team were just begining their day. Kowalski was practically falling asleep in his cereal bowl after staying up all night working on his latest invention.

"Once it's finished*yawn* I'll be able to use a Dna sample to determine where in the world the person that someone wants most is." he managed to say.

"That sounds smashing." Private chimed in, "Then we would know where anyone in the world is at anytime!"

"It doesn't necesarily work like that. You have to truly want someone for it to work properly. Skipper can't just decide he wants to beat Dr. Blowhole up and expect it to work."

"Why use me as an example?" the captain asked annoyed.

"Because you're the first one I saw." the inteligent penguin added.

Skipper grumbled and was about to respond, when a series of muffled screams interrupted him.

"Topside boys!" Skipper lead the way.

Out on the platform, Rico noticed the zookeepers first. They were crowding around a crate, all looking in.

"What's in there?" Private asked, standing on his tiptoes.

"It looks like we are about to find out." Skipper moved into an attack position. "Be prepared boys, we don't know what we are up against."

The other three penguins also moved into attak positions.

One of the male zookeeper, reached into the crate and lifted something out. 

"Uh, Skipper?" Kowalski dropped his flippers.

"I see it, Kowalski." Skipper sighed.

"What is it?" Private jumped up and down.

"A female." Kowalski blinked.

The wolf the zookeeper unloaded was white with gray along her back. She had three cuts running across the bridge of her nose, the fur hadn't grown back.

"Put me down before I rip your head off!" she growled.

Rico made a purring sound.

"Easy there, soldier. I've seen her type before. She'll steal your heart and your kidneys faster than you can fall into the aniestetic." Skipper put a flipper put to stop Rico's advances.

Rico pondered this for a moment then nodded, "Worth it."

"Rico!" Skipper snapped, "I will not stand for any of this. She is the enemy until otherwise stated by me."

"Aww." Rico hung his head and sighed.

"Don't look at me like that." Skipper ordered.

The wolf was squirming again, "Let me go! I have to get back to Mark! He needs my help!"

"Alright Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper ordered.

Kowalski already had the binoculars out, "Collar, manicure, and yet she's still roughed up. A pet that went awol maybe. The humans think they can keep exotic animals as pets forever, they don't realize that once the average grey wolf hits a year old it could easily kill a human without even meaning to."

"She doesn't look like she could hurt anyone." Private looked to Kowalski.

"Hmm. Maybe that's bears then."

"Please!" the wolf whined again. "Just let me go home!"

Faith was scared, she didn't know where she was or why these people were bothering her.

"No. She's a wolf." Skipper rolled his eyes. "She's probably a spy, sent here to rip our secrets out and sell them online."

"I don't think so Skipper." Private turned his attention back to the wolf. "She seems terrified."

"Oh, so an actress, good job Private."

Faith managed to get away from the zookeeper holding her, once on the ground, she took off.

The penguins watched as the wolf ran past their habitat, changed directions on a dime and kept running.

"Uh, Skipper?" Kowalski forced his attention away from the dog.

"Oh come on, you bunch of nancy cats! It's not like you have never seen that type of agility before!"

Faith wound her way through the zoo, until she spotted a way out, over the fence. The wolf jumped, her front paws caught the edge of the wall, she struggled to drag herself up the wall, but the zookeepers were faster.

"Ok. like I said. Spy." Skipper folded his flippers across his chest. "Only a spy could do that."

"But Skipper!" Private gasped, "That wall is huge! And don't you think a spy would've made it over?"

"You have a point, young Private, Blowhole wouldn't send someone so inexperianced after us. Unless-"

"She's not a spy?" Kowalski guessed.

"Oh no, she'a a spy. I was just going to say budget cuts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got lots of reviews!**

Skipper landed on the other side of the wall. "Alright, spy. I know you're in here."

Faith picked her head up and whimpered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Psh. Yeah, sure you don't." Skipper found her cage, "Who do you work for? Dr. Blowhole? Hans?"

"No, I work for the Montana police force, I don't even know who those people are."

"Ha!" Skipper grabbed the metal bars, "You think you can just fool me that easy? It's Hans isn't it?"

"Again," Faith sighed "Who are those people? I don't even know you."

"Right." the penguin glared at Faith. "I'm sure that little concussion wiped your memory clean."

"My name is Faith. What's yours?"

"Classified." Skipper decided to keep his answers short.

"Weird name." Faith giggled. "Ok, Classified. Let's just say for arguements sake that I am a spy. What would you do?"

Skipper hadn't thought about that. "Uh,"

"Hmm?"

"My team and I would run you out of town and call the highest force known to animal kind."

"Oooo." Faith decided to push the penguin as far as she could, "the big bad penguin is gonna call the pound?"

"Tempting." Skipper folded his wings across his cheast.

"I'm not scared of them. Once they see that I'm a DOG they will take me back to Mark."

"Oh, sister, you are in a world of hurt." Skipper couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked.

"You are not a dog. You are a wolf. Canis Lupis." Skipper raised an eye brow at the dog.

"I'm a dog."

"Then what breed?" Skipper knew he was winning.

"Well, I'm a cross breed."

"You. Are. A. Wolf. If you were a dog, the humans would have left you for dead."

"The humans aren't like that! They are good people. I'm a prize to them."

"Because, you are a wolf that is a police canine."

Faith backed up.

"Oh, and the truth finally sets in. Now, spy. Who do you work for?"

Faith laid down, her head against her paws.

"Ok, I see you don't want to talk." Skipper turned to leave when a shadow passed the window. The penguin took after it and landed behind it.

"I've been expecting you." the voice said.

Skipper recognized it and made to run away. Officer X was faster though, a cage dropped down and narrowly missed hitting Skipper.

"I think it's about time you and I go toe-to-toe." Officer X then kicked Skipper.

The bird hit the wall and stood up shakily. Another cage dropped and this time, the lead penguin was caught.

Officer X closed the distance between himself and the penguin.

Faith jumped over the cage and forced Officer X to the ground.

The animal control agent twisted Faith to the ground and held her down. "Well look what we have here. A wolf."

The word burned Faith's ears, she didn't want to be told she was a wolf. She growled and kicked Officer X in the gut. He barely flinched, but it was enough for Faith to escape. She jumped off the animal control agent's head and crashed to the ground.

Officer X retreated, "I'll get you, wolf, and your penguin too."

Faith growled until Officer X was gone from veiw. "Are you ok?" she asked Skipper, compassion pouring into her words.

"Yeah, Yeah, why did you do that?" Skipper asked as Faith pulled some bars loose on the cage.

"You're bleeding." Faith gasped. "Come on, I'll explain."

Skipper considered following Faith, but then he looked in the direction Officer X had dissapeared.

"Coming?" Faith had her front paws on the window to the clinic.

"Yeah." Skipper followed behind.

Faith jumped up on a table and grabbed some gauze. "Here." She motioned for Skipper to follow.

Skipper looked down at his wing, the cut looked deep but it wasn't bleeding bad.

Faith sighed and jumped to the floor next to Skipper. She carefully wrapped his injured flipper up, "There. See? Would a spy have saved your life then tended to your wounds?"

Skipper looked at Faith and rolled his eyes, "This doesn't change anything." he grumbled.

Faith chuckled and walked off. "Just go on back to your team, maybe I'll try to thwart your plans later."

Skipper shrugged and headed back to HQ. Not sure wether to take Faith's last statement as truth.

Faith watched Skipper disappear out the window and sighed. "Oh, Mark. Why'd you lie to me?"


End file.
